HAPPY NEW YEAR
by Rosekiller97
Summary: A very Happy New Year. (Belated, I know :P) A continuation of 'Women' though it has noting to do with the previous story. Involves Abhirika and their first kiss.


**A/N: **This is a continuation of 'WOMEN'. It has nothing to do with the previous story. It's just a continuation which I wanted to post on New Year but…. Anyways, a Belated HAPPY NEW YEAR :D

**HAPPY NEW YEAR**

So, Abhijeet rushed out of the restaurant (without his cell phone) and drove the car to her house as fast as possible. He drove harmlessly, avoiding everyone in the road, but didn't allow his speed to lower down. He parked the car in front of her house, with a great brake and jumped out of his car. He took fast steps and suddenly stopped. He looked at the car, smacked his head and pulled out the keys from his pocket. He pressed the lock and the car responded with a beep. He led a sigh and walked again but stopped at the second step. He felt like an idiot and whispered, 'SHIT!' He turned towards the car and looked here and there furiously. In simple words, he was acting similar to that of 'Mr. Bean'. 'Oh No!' He yelled till his eyes fell on rose in her garden. He rushed to pick some of them, and as expected, injured his hand. That was something 'obvious', after all he forgot to bring something for her, that too on the last day of the year! He rubbed his blood in his handkerchief, patted his coat and jeans and ran to her door.

_'Okay, Okay…. I have to be normal. Mein ek case mein busy-nahi, BOHUT BUSY tha! Maine uske calls lene ki koshish ki par kam bohut zyada tha! Maine kuch nahi kahaya, balki maine koi restaurant dekha hi nahi! Mera pet bilkul khali hai, OKAY! THAT'S PATHETIC, but still! AND, main aaj ki tareek bilukl nahi bhula!' _He smiled abnormally and pressed the doorbell.

She opened the door immediately, as if she was just waiting for him to press the bell. "Dekhiye, mein aapko nahi jaanti! Aap ja sakte hai." and slammed the door on his face but he placed a hand on the door and peeped in, "Tarika, I am sorry baba…"

Tarika loosened her grip and let him in. He opened the door and got in. Tarika stared at him with a 'WHAT?' look.

"Happy new year!" Abhijeet smiled. He tried his best to act normal.

Tarika turned other way and folded her arms. Abhijeet moved towards the direction she was facing and stood before her, so that she had to look in his eyes. "I am sorry."

"Abhijeet!" She shouted, "Tumhe kya lagta hai? Tum jab chahe aa sakte ho? Jab chahe mujhe mana sakte ho? Huh? Tum aaj ka din bhul gaye? Maine ek mahine pehle se tumhe bata diya tha na?"

"Tarika… Mein nahi bhula tha…" He said tucking her hair behind her ears.

She immediately pulled out the tucked in hair with few more strands, "Don't touch me!"

Abhijeet laughed at her hair falling all over her face, which gave her a look of perfect 'Bhootni', he thought.

"Abhi…." She yelled, but he continued laughing and seeing her Mr. Perfect laughing, a smile curled up her lips and it finally turned into laughter.

"I am sorry…" He said again and moved her hair from her face. "And, this is for you.." He held out the five roses.

She smirked at the rose color, and kept that a secret. She knew from where he picked them up. "Thank you" She said and placed them into a vase nearby. She moved towards the kitchen and brought with her two large bowls. Abhijeet looked at them and breathed.

"Bhook lagi hogi na?" She asked with a smile pasted on her face.

He gulped at her question and faked a smile.

"Okay, come…." She said turning the plates. Abhijeet walked slowly, as a child walks to collect his report card from his teacher. His heart beat grew faster as he saw the amount Tarika was pouring into his dish. He sighed deeply and sat on the chair. He took his spoon while Tarika took her seat next to him. He looked at Tarika, who was looking at him curiously. He smiled again, and she smiled back. He held his spoon, pushed it into the rice preparation and raised it to his mouth. He looked at Tarika once again and smiled again. 'HEY BHAGWAN!' He yelled in his mind and forced the spoon into his mouth. He closed his eyes, and gulped it anyway. He opened his eyes and found Tarika smiling really hard. He looked at her shocked. "YEH, tumne banaya hai?"

"Haan, kyun? Acha nahi bana kya?" She giggled.

Abhijeet took a deep breath and cursed himself in his mind. "Bohut—Bohut acha hai Tarika!" He said and pushed another spoonful in his mouth.

Tarika folded her arms and stared at him. He took each spoon and attached a 'Bohut Acha Hai' with it. Tarika smiled every time he said that but after almost ten gulps, she looked at him pitifully.

"Abhijeet…." She smirked at stopped his raising hand. "Tumhe khana acha laga?"

"Hmm…." He nodded as his mouth was full.

She suddenly busted laughing and took his plate and spoon. "Abhi…." She tried to stop laughing but failed miserably. Abhijeet stared at her perplexed. "Kya?"

"Oh God ABHIJEET! Tum hamesha hi khane mein itna namak daalke khate ho?" Tarika laughed again.

"Huh? Wait…." He yelled and rushed to wash his mouth.

Tarika kept laughing at his situation and every time he looked at him, she laughed harder. "Tarika!" Abhijeet yelled and ran to hold her. She jumped from her seat and ran towards her bed room. He followed her but she shut the door. Abhijeet pushed the door which was not yet closed and opened it. He smirked at her and she bit her lips. "Okay Tarika Jeeee….. Ab mein aapko nahi codunga…"

"Oh really?" She said and jumped on her bed. He jumped on the bed too and caught her hand as she was about to get down. He pulled her closer and she lost her balance and bumped into him. He lost his balance as well and both tumbled on the bed, in a way that Tarika was on top. He felt her heart beat, which raced like a train. He looked into her eyes, which were nervous, just like a newly wedded wife. He smiled at his thoughts and moved the hair which was falling on his face, the ones she pulled out just now. He smiled again and every smile made Tarika more nervous. 'The creature who calls me Tarika Jee' as she used to say, what if he suddenly flipped her down and did everything that they were not supposed to do now. She felt his chest and breathed heavily. Nobody knew what was going on each other's mind, neither did their eyes specified anything. And with all stupid and intelligent thoughts that occupied their minds, they found themselves lost in each other till Tarika's alarm rang abruptly. Both shook at the noise and looked at each other. She sat up slowly, managing her hair and Abhijeet sat up next. He looked at the clock and read that it was 12:00 o'clock.

He breathed and said, "Happy New Year, Tarika…."

She looked up at him and he immediately added a "Tarika Jeee" Both looked at each other embarrassed and then looked here and there to avoid eye contact. Abhijeet felt something really abnormal inside him and stood up on the floor. "Mein…" He cleared his throat. "Mein chalta hun…"and pulled his jeans and settled his coat.

Tarika nodded. He turned to leave when he heard. "Mujhe yeh bhi pata tha ki tumne kaha kha liya hai…"

Abhijeet turned at her and found her smiling uncontrollably. He smiled at her with a "THANK YOU" look, and she smiled harder. He looked down and headed towards the door till he heard again "Abhijeet!"

He turned at her. She wanted to say many things but she just kept quiet and stared at him. To break the abnormal silence she whispered, "Happy New year".

_'Should I kiss her or not, what if she slaps me, and what if she doesn't? I want to kiss her!' _He looked up to meet her eyes.

"Tum kuch kehna chate ho?" Tarika asked.

Her seriousness made him gulp his thoughts and he smiled. "Bye…"

"Bye." She replied and looked at him moving out. "Abhijeet…."

_'OH DAMN!' _Abhijeet yelled in his mind and was about to turn when she clutched his collar and placed a kiss on his lips.

After ten seconds of continuous kiss (which was no less than a nervous breakdown) both looked into each other's eye. She looked at him embarrassed and he moved a few steps back, almost out of the open door (which he had opened a little). She moved a little more close and blushed hard. She closed the door softly, avoiding slamming on his face.

He was still in shock to realize anything till he heard the door close. He smiled to himself and wanted to shout his lungs out.

"**Happy** New Year, Sr. Insp Abhijeet." He said to himself.

The End. Thank You.


End file.
